Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jeff Bennett (130 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (129 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (122 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (117 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (116 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (114 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (97 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (96 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (93 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (91 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (85 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (78 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (76 VA titles) (American) † #Tara Strong (68 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kath Soucie (65 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (64 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (61 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (59 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (58 VA titles) (British) #James Arnold Taylor (56 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (56 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (55 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (54 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (53 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (51 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (50 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (48 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (47 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (47 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (47 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (46 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (46 VA titles) (American) † #Liam O'Brien (45 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (44 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (43 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (42 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (40 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (40 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (40 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (39 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (38 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (38 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (37 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (37 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (37 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (36 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (36 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (36 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (35 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (34 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (34 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (33 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (33 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (32 VA titles) (American) #Bruce Lewis (32 VA titles) (American) † #Greg Ellis (32 VA titles) (British) #Joe Alaskey (32 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (31 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (31 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (30 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (30 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (30 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (30 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (30 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (29 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (29 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (29 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (28 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (28 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (27 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (27 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (27 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (27 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (27 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (27 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (26 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (26 VA titles) (British) #Kim Mai Guest (26 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (25 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (25 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (25 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (25 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (25 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (25 VA titles) (American) #Anndi McAfee (24 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (24 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (24 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (24 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (24 VA titles) (American) #Stephen Stanton (24 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (23 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (23 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (23 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (23 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (23 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (23 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (22 VA titles) (American) #Dave Boat (22 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (22 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (22 VA titles) (American)